Once Upon a Dream
by DrDrpepper
Summary: An adopted story from Blackberrycherries (sorry if I got your username wrong) Maleficent universe and plot, but pure Harry Potter characters.
1. Chapter 1

I was relaxing in my tree, just like any other day, when I heard a snap. One of the tree's branches had broken in half. I fluttered up from where I was laying and hovered my hand over the damaged pieces. Gradually the injured branch grew back together.

"There you go." I whispered to the tree, a big fat grin plastered on my face. I spread my powerful, yet still growing, wing and took off. Today I didn't feel like lazing around doing nothing, I wanted to do something! I soared over the Moors, whooping with joy. All of the Moorland creatures seemed happy as ever, the usual. I swooped down lower to the ground to greet them as I flew by.

"No! You better not!" I shouted at one of the goblins, who thought it would be just hilarious to throw some packed mud at me. Of course, the cheeky little guy didn't pay any mind to me and threw the mud. The icky substance splattered all over my left cheek.I giggled and gathered balls of mud of my own and chucked them back at the goblins.

My attention was soon stolen when I heard a quiet voice behind me, "Severus, there is a human. A thief!" The horrid thought of a thief invading my peace made me growl.I flew as quickly as I could to woods entrance. Two of the tree warriors were already there, waiting for me. I nodded to them curtly. "Come out and show yourself, coward!" I ordered into the forest. "No! If I come out they will hurt me." Called back a gentle female voice.

I scoffed, "No they won't, come out." I waited for a response, but never received one. "Stealing is wrong you know." I said, tired of waiting for the incompetent girl to answer. "I didn't steal anything!" Her soft voice called back, obviously offended. Out of the woods came an alluring girl, no older than 13. Her hair was an odd color of fiery red, it was so long and wavy. I held out my hand towards the girl with a stern face, "Give it back."

The redhead looked at me dumbfounded, "Give back what?" I looked at her with a face that said 'do I look stupid to you?' She sighed and pulled out a cloudy, smooth crystal. She handed it over to me, I took it and dropped it in the clear waters. I grabbed her forearm firmly and walked in front of her, pulling her along with me. "If I knew you'd just throw it away I'd never given it to you." She mumbled when she caught up to me."I didn't 'throw it away' I returned it to it's home, just as I am going to do to you."

We finally made it to the edge of the forest. The girl looked at me with her gleaming emerald eyes and said, "Well, you can leave me here now." "Do you promise not to steal from the Moors ever again?" I asked seriously. A lopsided grin grew on her lips. "If I do steal again, will you be here?" I was taken aback by her playful question, but went along with it. "Perhaps." my answer was short and sweet.

She held her hand out to me, "Lily, my name is Lily." She greeted me. I hesitantly took her hand in mine, "Nice to meet you, I'm Severu-Ah!" I withdrew my hand and held it close to my chest. "What is wrong?" Lily asked me worriedly. I pointed at her ring, "Your ring, iron burns Fairies." I explained. She gasped and apologized, "I'll get rid of it for you!" She slipped off her ring and tossed it into the tall grass. I smiled softly at her kindness and thanked her. "You better go, do you have a family to go home to?" I asked her curiously. "No, I sleep in the farmer's barn, my parents died long ago." She replied calmly, her grin disappearing

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I apologized awkwardly. Her sparkling smile made a reappearance. "It's okay! Because one day I will live up there with the king." She gestured to the large castle in the distance. Lily started to walk away, I received a wave from her right before she was completely gone.

I waved back and flew back to my little tree. I smiled to myself, trying to remember everything that happened today. It was glorious, I wanted to do something today and I did. Yawning, I curled up into a ball and dozed off. My dreams were filled with the sweet voice of Lily and her silky orange waves of hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 23 years since I first meet Lily. We grew impossibly close in those years. I would find her in front of the Moors waiting for me ever single day. We would play in the river or lay together and watch the sunset. It was my 16th birthday that our relationship became more than just friends. She said she wanted to give me my gift when the day was done, so I waited in anticipation. Finally, when the day was over and night has fallen upon us, she placed her pink lips on mine. Lily claimed that it was true loves kiss, I shouldn't have believed her. We would lay in eachothers arms and cuddle all night. We would kiss goodbye every night, and sometimes she wouldn't even go home.

We aged together so well, both of us were adults when It had happened. All of the sudden Lily stopped coming around to see me. I smiled less and less, until I stopped all signs of happiness. I stayed up at night wondering if I had done something to cause her to despise me. I developed dark pockets under my eyes, you could barely notice at first. I fell apart without her, I had no meaning in life. I was about to give up all hope, until I got news that she was now the human kings servant. I was saddened by this, Lily would give up her perfect life with me to be ruled by some mortal being. I forgot about Lily and the human all together, I became dull and boring. The Moors were only full of happiness because of the Moorland creatures keeping it together.

I assumed that I would never come in contact with the human world ever again, until their army showed up at the front lines of the Moors. I swooped down in front of them. "GO NO FURTHER!" I bellowed at them, wanting nothing but to save my home. They refused to leave me, so I had to take action. I called upon my own army of tree warriors and root boars as their steeds. I took flight in the sky and used my leather like wings as a weapon. I knocked off soldiers from horses and blew great gust of wind their way. I targeted their king Henry, knowing that they stood no chance against us. I nearly had Henry dead when they retreated. I left as well, happy knowing that their precious king was done for.

It was shortly after this that Lily decided to make a reappearance, I was shocked to see her at the Moor entrance. She looked just as I remembered, her hair was longer and her clothes were elegant. She was truly lovely. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, not wanting to bombard her with questions. "I came to warn you, King Henry wished to have your head." She answered quickly, her beautiful face was scrunched up with worry. I cupped her face and stared in her eyes. I gave no care to her warning, the only thing that mattered was that she was here with me.

Everything was like it should have been,we started to hang out again. She would stay with me when she could, filling me in on her life. I told her nothing of how her absence made me really feel. Lily suggested that we have dinner one night, I of course agreed. She provided us with wine and a variety of food. We sat happily together and ate our food. We shared stories from the past, when life was carefree. I started to get drowsy, so I laid down in her arms. She lulled me to sleep with her gentle voice.

I woke up surrounded by a light fog, I gasped for air that I couldn't reach. Lily was gone, I was alone again. My back was on fire and I felt like I was drowning in a sea of my own blood. My vision was blurred and I had forgotten where I was. Slowly, I crawled myself up to a stick in which I turned into a staff to walk with. I used it to support me when I got up to a standing position. I curled my shaking hands around my body to touch at my back. I was grabbing at air instead of the usual leathery feeling of my wings. I started to whimper, my volume gradually became louder and louder until I was screaming and wailing for my wings to come back.

I made my way out of the Moors slowly. I received gasps and stares as I passed by the goblins and pixies. I ignored all questions of concern, I only wanted to get away from the place I had called home. I found myself by a ruins, with my knees hugged to my chest as I cried silently. I was like this for hours and hours until I passed out and woke up the next morning in the same ruin by myself. I walked along a bit more before I heard the screeching of a crow. A man was attempting to trap a raven in a next and it couldn't escape. I glared at the man from where I stood and under my breath I said an incantation to transform that poor crown into a man. The cawing turned into grunting and groans of a man, said man had long platinum blonde hair and stood very tall. The capture ran off in fear, leaving me alone with the raven.

The raven-man seemed to be very upset with his new body. He was wearing tattered trouser that barely held up and his body was still ridden with feathers. I cautiously walked up to him. When I caught his eye he took a step away from me. "You did this to me, you made me a freak." He spat at me angrily. I sighed and corrected him, "I saved your life, that man was going to kill you." Raven-man realized his mistake and bowed to me slightly. "I apologize. My name is Lucius, what can I do for you." I nodded and introduced myself as well. "You see Lucius, I need your wings, for mine have been stolen from me." I snarled at the memory. Lucius seem taken aback from my request, but nodded curtly. "Of course, I shall be your stolen wings for you." I grinned mischievously at the thought of having Lucius gather information for me. I twirled my finger at him and he turned back into his raven self. "Go, spy on Lily Evans up at the castle for me and come back with your gathered information." Lucius took off towards the castle. I looked down at my filthy clothes and winced. I moved my hands along the seams of my trousers and shirt and they transformed into a close fitting black robe with millions of buttons all the way down. The robe sufficiently covered my 'wings'. Not only did I know how powerful I was, but with my clandestine outfit all of my future opponents will know this as well.


End file.
